Gabby's Choice
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: SEQUEL OF WHTR! YAAAY! So this is mainly revolving around Gabby, BUT I still put it as Jasper/Bella so you guys know it is the sequel and don't worry there shall still be some Jazz/Bella action! Aro wants Demetri, Gabby's mate, to come back to the Volturi. Gabby must make a choice about who to stay with. Will she pick love? Or family?
1. Go To Italy!

**So remember a million and two years ago when I promised you guys a sequel? IT'S FINALLY FUCKING OUT! I bet a million of you really wanna kill me right now for making you wait so long, but it's out! Sorry for suckish title btw, couldn't really think of anything.**

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT ISN'T MINE**

Gabby's POV

I gasp and I feel myself freezing. Demetri shakes me, worriedly calling my name, but I can't respond. It's when I feel his lips on mine that I fall out of whatever trance like thing I was in.

He pulls away once he's realized I've come back to reality and though I'm sad he pulled away so soon, I don't worry about that. There's more important stuff right now. My hands shake as I look up at Dad. "W-what do you mean I have to go to Italy?" I ask. Dad sighs and his eyes are sad.

"Aro isn't willing to give up Demetri. He's too good of a tracker. So if you stay with him, you must go to Italy as well. And we can't go with you because Aro thinks it'd be too much of a hassle and a distraction to the guard." He tells me. I feel tears forming in my eyes. Why does Aro have to ruin everything?! I thought I would like him as an uncle, but I was wrong.

"I can't choose! I can't choose between my family and my mate! How does he expect me to?!" I wail. Demetri wraps his arms around me and rocks me to try and comfort me, but his efforts fail. I cry and sob and I feel like screaming when I feel fingers under my chin. Whoever is touching me forces me to look up.

It's Aro. I growl and snap at him. He looks taken aback and steps away. I let a satisfied smirk easily form on my lips. He glares at me and my smirk fades. I seriously want to kill him.

"How can you expect me to choose?! To choose between my family and my mate?! It's impossible Aro! I can't!" I exclaim. I want to rip him to shreds right then and there, but Marcus and Caius would kill me. Literally.

Aro smirks. "You have a week to decide." He states simply, ignoring my question all together. My mouth falls open and he walks away. I let out a frustrated scream and struggle against Demetri's hold.

"Let me go! Let me go! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I scream. I feel myself being picked up and carried away, but still I struggle. Next thing I know, Demetri is setting me down on my bed in my room. I look up at him, all traces of struggle gone, and I try my hardest not to cry.

I fail.

The tears come before I can stop them. For the millionth time in ten minutes, Demetri tries once more to comfort me. But this time he can't. I cry and sob my heart out. Why must Aro do this to me?

"Gabby, Gabby stop. We'll get through this. We will. I promise you." He says quietly. I sniffle and look up at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks. He wipes them away with his finger and looks at them curiously. "Tears?" He asks. I know he's trying to change the subject, but I nod anyway.

"How?"

"I don't really know myself. Dad says it's because I was born half human. I'm able to cry real tears even as a full vampire." I tell him. He nods and slowly touches his finger to his lips. I raise an eyebrow at him and he chuckles and shrugs.

I feel myself relax a little when memories of what happened not even half an hour ago hits me like a ton of bricks. I gasp and feel the tears prick in my eyes. Demetri notices and holds me to him.

"No please Gabby honey, don't cry. We'll figure out a way for you to be with me and your family, don't worry." He whispers soothingly in my ear. I sniffle and look up at him.

"Are you sure?" I whimper. He nods and cups my cheek as he kisses me.

"I promise."

**Review!**


	2. Demetri's Idea

**Wow guys...can you believe that one year ago today WHTR was published?! :D God it feels like yesterday**

**Disclaimer: Me no own :(**

Gabby's POV

Demetri softly picks me up and he carries me back to the main room where everyone else is waiting for us. My face is buried in his chest, my eyes closed tight, my arms are around his neck, and my legs won't work, I am too upset, and they feel like butter. Worthless, butter legs that I am unable control. They feel like if I do try to walk, I'll collapse. And I will never be able to get up again. Like I'll be glued to the floor forever and no one would be able to help. I'll be stepped and trampled on like trash, no one would care. On top of all that, I feel like I have to cling to Demetri for dear life. I feel like he'll leave me. Like I'll lose him forever if I slip up and let go. I might already lose Mommy and Daddy, I absoloutly can not let Aro take Demetri away from me too. So he carried me. I felt bad about having him carry me, but he said he didn't mind. I still felt bad though. Somehow deep in my gut, I didn't believe that he didn't mind.

I felt like I was irritating him and he was slowly letting me go. If that happens, I'm pretty sure that I'd die. He's my soul mate, I know that for a fact. I can't let him leave me. I'd be broken forever. Empty and dead on the inside, but forced to keep living. Like a walking zombie, probably like Mom was. She finally told me about Edward. Although he sounded like an ass. Demetri is nothing like that. And besides, Dad is much better for her and Edward was never her mate. The pain would be a million times worse with Demetri gone.

Mom looks up when we come into the room and her eyes shine brightly. Not from happiness or excitement either. I can tell she's trying hard not to dry sob. My dead heart breaks and my chest fills with a sudden sharp pain and I resist the urge to fall to the ground, clutching my chest. I feel a lump form in my throat. Demetri slowly lowers me to the floor and as soon as my feet are on the ground, I instantly sob and run to her, forcing my butter legs to work. I collapse into her lap crying and she wraps her arms around me and brushes my hair with her fingers. I lay my head on her chest and sniffle as I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her stroking my hair. I feel like a total baby, but frankly I don't care right now. I just want my Mommy and Daddy with me. I need them. More than anything. More than anything in the world.

Demetri stands to the side, leaving us alone. I'm really grateful right now. He understands that I need the space. I just hope Aro doesn't come in and take him away from me. Losing Mom and Dad AND him would be too much, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I feel strong arms wrap around me and look up into Dad's golden eyes. My Daddy. I can't leave him. I can't. I cry harder and he holds Mom and I to his chest. I lay my head on his chest and sniffle loudly. I don't want to leave them! My mommy, my daddy. I start crying again. Mom can't stand seeing me in pain and starts dry sobbing. Dad I can tell is in pain from all the emotions, it's too much for him, but he's trying to be strong. For mom. For me. I can tell he's breaking on the inside though. He may be trying to hide it, but I can see it in his eyes.

This is all my fault.

Feeling extremely exhausted and drained of all energy whatsoever, I close my eyes and pretend for a little while that I can sleep again. I pretend to dream. I dream that everything is good again and that we didn't have to worry about the Volturi.

Oh how I wish the dream would come true.

But I know it never will.

Jasper's POV

With sad eyes I look down at my only daughter and only child. She closes her eyes and I can tell she is pretending she can sleep. The one human luxury that I know we all secretly miss. Admit it or not, we all do miss it at some point. The one time where, for a few hours every night, we can escape the world. Escape our troubles and worries and dream happily for a few luxurious hours. I stroke Gabby's hair and tuck a strand behind her ear that had fallen in her face. I look worriedly over at my Bella. She looks back at me, her eyes pained. I flinch. I don't like seeing my Bella in pain either. With the both of them like this, it takes all my power not to crack.

Damn you Aro.

"What are we going to do?" I mouth to Bella, not wanting to disturb Gabby. Luckily I taught Bella to read lips back when she was human. She and I used to secretly hang out when Fuckward wasn't around, but we never knew we were mates. With pain in her eyes, Bella shakes her head, almost looking defeated, and mouths back, "I don't know. We need to do something though!" She doesn't looked defeated anymore. She looks frantic. She doesn't want to lose her only daughter. Neither do I. Hell, I don't even want to lose Demetri.

I sigh, but freeze when I realize that my daughter is still in my lap. Slightly panicked, I look down at her, but instantly relax when I see her eyes are still closed. I thought my sigh disturbed her. I don't want that. She needs to relax for awhile. I know she is awake obviously and can hear us just fine, but she pretends not to. She pretends to dream. I hope her dreams are good. She needs to be distracted from her troubles. For at least a little while. I send a little prayer to God, silently asking him to give her that.

I look down again and realize that dried tears still lie on her cheeks and softly brush them away, using my thumb. I don't like seeing my daughter in pain. I don't want to see the tears, pain, or hurt. It hurts me as much as it hurts her and NOT just because I'm an empath. That is part of it of course, but only a teeny tiny portion.

Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Demetri. He's still standing off to the side, not wanting to disturb our family moment. I respect that, but I can tell he wants to ask me something. I motion for him to ask whatever he needs to ask. "Can I talk to you alone? Outside perferably?" He asks in a soft whisper. Gabby sighs, and I look down, but she doesn't open her eyes. I look back up at Demetri and nod. As I get up, Bella helps me settle Gabby on the couch. Once she's settled, and Bella lays a blanket over her, I go with Demetri and once we're out of the house, we run deep into the forest where no one can hear us as long as they stay inside.

"What do you want?" I ask once we're far enough away. I know Demetri is pretty much the reason my daughter is in this mess, but I still think of him as a son. Nothing can stop that. Not Aro or anybody. Which I admit is weird because Demetri was turned into a vampire centuries before I was even born.

To my embarrasment, I realize that I had zoned out a bit, and he's started to speak and I turn my attention back to him. What he has to say shocks me greatly.

Demetri's POV

"Jasper, you and I both know that I am the main and...lets face it...the _only_ reason Aro is making Gabriella do this. He wants me to stay on the guard. And he wants Gabby to feel pain just because he knows he can. He thinks he can control her like the rest of his slaves." I begin. I am not surprised when he nods and lets out a low growl. He's knows this as well as I do. However, he does not know my theory, or my plan. I take a deep breath and continue.

"I do not want to make Gabby pick. And I know she doesn't want to either. I understand you and Bella probably want her to stay with you and I respect that bu-" I would continue, but Jasper cuts me off.

"Demetri, yes Bella and I most defientely want Gabby to stay with us. She is our daughter after all. In fact, she is our only daughter. But if staying with you, her mate, is the best choice for her and you and everyone then we understand." He tells me. He is trying to be strong, but I can tell his gold eyes are filled with pain. Pain that he is trying to hide. But I can see past his mask. I am not ashamed to let a surprised look cross my face. How could he think that? That's not what I was going to say at all! Not even remotely close. And I let him know it. In fact, I almost yell at him. Almost.

"No Jasper. Do not go there. I will not make Gabby leave you. But the thing is, Aro is only giving Gabriella a week. And a week to choose between love and family? That is hardly enough time. Especially for something as drastic as this. So..." I drift off, not quite sure how to continue. Jasper notices my hesitance and frowns. "There's more. Tell me." He commands immediately. I can hear the authority in his voice from his years in the war and with Maria so, not wanting to anger him, I rush on.

"I'm afraid if worse comes to worse, we may have to start a War with Aro and the other members of the Volturi." I tell him, strongly empathsizing the word war so he knows that I'm Dead Serious. I am too. I don't know how far we'll have to go to protect Gabby, but we'll do it. I'll be sure of that. We will stop Aro one way or another. He will never hurt my Gabby ever again.

Jasper raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure?!" He asks in disbelief. I don't want it to be true, but it is.

Gravelly, I nod. "I'm afraid so Jasper. I don't want it to come down to that, but with Aro? Who knows. He'll do anything to keep his guard in order. You know that" I grimace when I hear his growl. "Will any of the other Volturi members be willing to fight on our side?" He asks, his tone slightly hopeful, his eyes begging. I pause, thinking about it for a moment. Would they?

I decide for the most part, no. I won't be able to convince about ninety five percent of them to help us. Which has us in a seriously fucked up position right now.

"I may be able to persuade Felix. Maybe Alec too, but considering how long he's been with Aro and how loyal he is to him, it may be hard. Jane is out of the question, she's more loyal to Aro than Alec is. Heidi maybe, but I doubt it. Chelsea and Afton, I'm not quite sure and the others are pretty much Aro's slaves. Felix is really our only hope right now." I say slowly. Jasper frowns. "So only Felix?" He asks. With a frustrated sigh, I nod. "As far as I know, yes." His frown deepens. I feel my dead heart clench. I didn't want to disappoint him like that. Then he suddenly breaks the silence that's fallen between us.

"Should we tell Bella and Gabby?" He asks, his eyes ucertain. I frown. "Bella is up to you really. She is your wife after all. I'm not going to interfere with that. However, Gabby, I don't want to tell because it may make her feel pressured and affect her decision in a bad way that we weren't expecting." I decide, looking at him to see if he agrees. Jasper thinks about it for a moment then nods. "Alright. I'm going to go tell Bella now." he tells me. I nod. "Ok. Make sure Gabby can't hear you though. Again, we don't want to alarm her and make her decide something she would regret." Jasper nods and takes off.

I sigh and sit on a log, not caring about the moss or grime on it that's probably dirtying up my pants, and put my head in my hands. Birds chirp and sing around me, but I don't care. What are we going to do now?

**Ok there you go! Oh btw how's the chapter lengths so far? You want 'em to be longer? Shorter? Just tell me in a review! This one was over 2K, but don't expect them all to be that long ;) oh and IMPORTANT A/N BELOW!**

**GO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND Cypher-SB's STORIES ON HERE! THEY ARE AWESOME :D and I want to help get him more famout on FF ;) SO GO CHECK THEM OUT**


	3. Denial

**Y'all are so very lucky that last chapter was so long...I almost stopped at 1.7K words, but I decided to be nice and throw in another 600 or so :P**

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't own the sexiness of the vampires in Twilight (Though I'm glad I don't own Eddie :P)**

Demetri's POV

I decide to go back to the house before Gabby gets too anxious. I don't want her to be more worried than she probably already is. Sighing as I get up, I brush the dirt and stuff off my jeans and head back to the house. I'm thirsty, and consider hunting along the way, but it would take too long and besides, the city is pretty far from here. Making that little "detour" would take forever. Also, I want to walk and not focus on anything so I can try and clear my mind.

It is nearly silent. The only noise that even my vampire ears can pick up is the crunching of the small twigs and pine needles on the forest floor, under my shoes. Of course, there is also the occasional rustle of a squirrel, or other small animal, but they sense I am around so it doesn't happen very often. I shove my hands deep into the pockets of my jeans and keep my head down as I think.

If worse comes to worse, Aro may force us to go into battle. That would be our absoloutly last resort, but I can not deny the fact that it may come down to that. Hell, look what the newborns caused back in the nineteenth century. It could very easily become a war alot like that. On our side, we've got Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Bella, possibly Felix, me and maybe we can contact the Denali clan. The other covens however are too far away and I highly doubt they would be able to make it in time. Though we may be able to contact Peter or Charlotte or any other nomad _if _they're in or around the area. Also, Gabby will not fight, no matter how much she protests. I will be sure of that. Actually, I am not quite sure how Jasper would like Bella fighting either, but Gabby is her daughter so I doubt Jasper would be able to stop her from fighting. Maybe though. Although her shield would be extremely helpful.

Still, that is about thirteen people. Maybe even fourteen or if I can somehow convince Alec (Even though that still seems very unlikely to me) or contact some nomads. However, Aro has the whole rest of the guard and the wives may fight too. If we get Heidi, she'd probably be too focused on getting my attention (she's totally obsessed with me for some unknown reason. It's disgusting) and anyway she hates Gabby so I doubt she would fight with us. She wants me back on the guard almost as badly as Aro does. Shit, I forgot to warn Jasper about that. Ah well, I will see him at the house so I will tell him then. It is not my biggest worry right now.

So, that would be thirteen or fourteen people, maybe toss in another three or four, against twenty or thirty people. It will be a total bonus if we get Alec because of his power, but if he stays on the Volturi, I am not sure if we would be automatically dead or not. Bella can protect herself with her shield, but I am not sure if she can extend it far enough to shield all of us. However, I will be sure that Gabby will be protected by the shield, no matter what. We will also make Bella practice extending it every day. So hopefully more lives can be saved. I, of course, would be the last one to worry about. If the shield can cover me, that's great, but if it can't, then I want it to cover everyone else.

I realize I am back at the house when the trees start thinning and I find myself at the edge of their backyard, where in the distance, I can hear the trinkling of a stream. I look up and see Gabby waiting for me on the patio, her eyes anxious and worried. When she sees me, she starts running, at a human pace. I open my arms for her to run into and she immediately does. I hold her to my chest.

"Where were you Demetri?!" She asks hysterically, about to go on a full scale panic attack. I open my mouth, about to tell her, so she doesn't freak out, but she continues. "Daddy came back without you and I...I..." she seems unable to continue and I frown. What's wrong with her? What happened?

"You what?" I ask.

"I ummm..." She looks down as tears gather in her eyes. I patiently wait for her to continue. "I thought you left me for good." She finally says in a whisper that I can barely hear. But I still do and I feel my mouth drop open and I pull away from her. "What?!" She lifts her head up to look at me and nods. She can barely stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

I can't believe this.

"Yeah." She whispers. I gawk at her and she lowers her eyes again. "I'm sorry. You're mad at me." She says in a soft whisper, even softer than before. "No!" I protest.

I gather her in my arms and pull her to my chest again, stroking her long blonde hair. "Honey, baby, I could never get mad at you. But I will assure you that I will NEVER leave you ever. Not unless you command me away." I tell her, my voice filled with truth. She gawks up at me.

What? What's wrong? Did I accidentally say something?

"Command you away?! Never!" She exclaims, but I can tell she is starting to giggle and her tears slowly go away. I pretend to look hurt. "But you will. You will get bored with me and tell me to go away forever." I say with mock hurt, my lip forming a mock pout. Her eyes widen and she laughs as she playfully shoves my chest. "Never!" I can't help, but let a smirk cross my lips in replace of the pout and I put an arm around her shoulders as I lead her inside. She lays her head on my shoulder and I grin.

Gabby's POV

When Demetri says he thinks that I will "command him away" I gawk up at him. How could he think that?! He knows I never would! Never ever ever! Unless he is hinting that he wants me to go away...

I feel a pain fill my chest. No Gabby don't think like that!

I realize that he is waiting for a reply so I exclaim, "Command you away?! Never!" I feel like I want to cry, but instead I fake a giggle and force the tears to go away. He bought it and looks hurt. Wait no...pretend hurt.

Just pretend hurt Gabby, just pretend hurt. He's only pretending.

That's what I try to tell myself anyway.

"But you will. You will get bored with me and tell me to go away forever." He says, his lip forming a pout. He is mocking, but I have a quickly tell myself not to let my jaw drop and I stop my eyes from popping out of my head. Pretending. He is pretending Gabby, remember? Pretending, pretending, pretending. That is all. He won't leave you Gabriella.

My eyes widen and I force out a laugh as I playfully shove him by the chest. "Never!" I exclaim, high and shrill. At least it sounds high and shrill to my own ears. Demetri allows a smirk to replace his pout and wraps an arm around my shoulders as he leads me inside. I lay my head on his shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I see him grin.

Once inside, I hear Mom and Dad talking upstairs. About what though? I strain to hear them (the walls are supposed to be soundproof, but vampires can still hear mumbling and murmurs thanks to our super sensitive hearing) when Demetri suddenly grabs my arm. I look at him, confused. What is he doing?

"Um, why don't we go to the park?" He asks, his tone anxious. He shifts uncomfortably. He is trying to hide something. I know it. So, I narrow my eyes in suspicion. "What's wrong Demetri?" I ask. He immediately looks nervous. "N-nothing." He stammers. I sigh. I know he is lying, but I don't say anything.

"So, park?" He asks again. "Sure Demitri lets go to the park." I groan, frustrated. His face turns from nervous to sad in an instant. "You're mad at me." He whispers, the venom tears already gathering in his eyes as he lowers his eyes and hangs his head. I snap my head over to look at him.

"I'm not mad." "Yes you are." He says, looking back up, but not at me. I sigh. "Demetri, no I'm not." He looks at me this time, his red eyes still have tears in them. "You sure?" He asks, his voice still uncertain. I nod. "Yes honey I'm sure. Please wipe those tears away I don't want you to cry."

"Alright." He agrees as he blinks them away. I smile. "Better?" I ask. He smiles and nods. I think he forgot about going to the park, but I will not remind him. Instead, I go up to him and kiss him and he immediately wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. He licks my bottom lip and I moan as I give him access. Our tongues explore each others mouths and battle for dominance. He wins, but I let him.

We pull away and he seems to know I let him win the tongue war. He growls playfully at me and I giggle. He crouches, about to pounce and I shriek and run away. I duck behind the couch, but he springs himself so high he sails over the couch (good thing too because Esme would've killed him if he landed that hard on her good cushions) and lands on me. I shriek again and he laughs. His hands hover over my stomach.

Uh oh. He knows my weakness!

"No Demetri. Please no, you know I'm ticklish!" I beg, as I try to catch my breath. He smirks and his hands spring, his fingers like spiders crawling over my skin. I shriek with laughter and try to kick him off. My efforts fail and he smirks as he continues to tickle me.

I keep screaming and laughing, not able to get him off. He continues to tickle me, but LIGHTBULB! I have an idea. "Demetri! Demetri look!" I shout, pointing over his shoulder. Curious, he stops tickling me and turns around for enough time for me to do my plan. Since he's distracted, I kick him off easily and with a surprise "OH!" He goes sailing halfway across the room. With a triumpth laugh, I pounce.

He growls playfully from under me. "You tricked me." He accuses. I smirk, but let my voice take on an innocent tone. "I did no such thing Demetri. I merely _distracted _you that's all." I tell him, making my eyes big and innocent. He growls playfully again and I smirk in victory.

"Do I win?" I ask, already knowing the answer. But this boy wants to be stubborn. "No." He retorts. I smirk and he gulps which causes me to giggle. He is afraid of me. Good. "Fine then..." I say as I am about to roll off him and get up. He hesitates for a minute, but then grabs my arms and holds me to him. "Wait!" He exclaims. I smirk as I look at him. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do? You're planning something." He states. Oh, this boy knows me too too well. My smirk widens as I wiggle my eyebrows. "Correct, I AM going to do something." I say mysteriously, letting the suspense drag on. Demetri's eyes widen as he gulps. "W-what?"

I am enjoying this way too much.

I look down at him and my smirk is replaced with a somewhat evil smile. "No kissing for a week!" I say as I roll off. He gasps and jumps up. Just as I stand up, he pulls me to the ground again.

"No!" He exclaims, his voice begging.

I laugh and look at him. "No?" He nods frantically. My smirk returns. "Then admit it. I won." I order, a smudge look forming on my face.

With a defeated sigh, Demetri admits, "OK fine, you win. Happy?" I laugh and nod. "Kiss me." He orders. I grin. "Gladly." And reach on tiptoe to kiss him.

Just as our lips are an inch apart, a blood curdling scream comes from upstairs.

**Review! This one was a tiny bit shorter, but only by like 100 words :P**


	4. About To Tell

**Y'all are so very lucky that last chapter was so long...I almost stopped at 1.7K words, but I decided to be nice and throw in another 600 or so :P**

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't own the sexiness of the vampires in Twilight (Though I'm glad I don't own Eddie :P)**

Gabby's POV m

I freeze, totally not expecting the scream AT ALL. I mean, who would be?! Then Demetri and I both gasp at the same time, but my gasp sounds alot more panicked and worried. To my ears anyway. His just sounds shocked and surprised, not expecting it. Well, neither was I, but the first thing I thought of is my parents being hurt. I feel like I want to scream, but instead I bolt for the stairs. Well, I try to anyway, but I'm held back when Demetri suddenly grabs my arm. "No!" He exclaims, pulling me back. I turn to glare at him. What the hell does he think he is doing?! My parents might be in trouble! I start struggling, trying to get free. He feels my struggle and tightens his grip. I growl, but it is a weak one, I am too worried to be seriously angry right now. He knows it, he knows my weakness.

Still, he needs to let me go! NOW! I need to get to my parents! They could be in trouble! Aro could be up there torturing them for all I know!

"Why not Demetri?! That was Mom screaming, she might be hurt or in danger! Aro or someone could be hurting her!" I shriek hysterically, trying to get away. He opens his mouth to say something, but my glare stops him quick and he shuts his mouth. Good, he knows not to mess with me. "Let. Me. Go." I demand through gritted teeth to keep from screaming myself. Reluctantly, he lets me go and I race upstairs. I can hear him sigh, and bite my tongue to keep from cussing at him. That would probably send him over the edge. And I do NOT need that right now, on top of all this.

The scream came from Mom and Dad's room all the way at the end of the hall. And it sure did sound a hell of a lot like Mom, there is no way in hell that was a Dad scream. I have never even heard Dad scream and I sure as hell can not imagine it. It seems impossible, Dad screaming. He is too tough. I run down the hall to their door and try to open it, but it is locked. Ugh! I bang on the door shrieking, "Let me in! Let me in!" Over and over, banging and banging repeatedly.

I could hear what sounded like someone sobbing on the other side of the door, but it quickly stops when whoever is on the other side hears me. What the hell is going on?! I hear footsteps and then the lock clicks, signifying that the door is unlocked. YES! FINALLY!

I throw the door open the same time Dad does, resulting in him getting hit in the face and stumbling back. Any other time I probably would have giggled, but I am too worried about Mom right now. Why the hell did she scream?! She is sitting on the bed and I run to her. Dad is glaring at the door, rubbing his nose where it hit the hardest. I do not know why though, considering he is a vampire and it is pretty much nearly impossible for him to get hurt.

"Mom mom are you ok?!" I ask, my voice taking on a panicked and hysterical edge. I probably look like a freak right now, screaming in her face like this, but frankly I do not care. She looks at me and nods, but somehow I can tell she has been crying and I do not need Dad's power to figure out that she is lying to me. What is going on?! Why is Mom like this?!

"You're lying." I point out, crossing my arms over my chest. She shakes her head, but I can see that I have got her trapped. "I'm not lying." She tells me softly. I narrow my eyes. "I'm not leaving until you or someone tells me what's going on." I protest, my tone firm and final. Mom looks up at Dad for help. He looks at her and notices her begging eyes.

Dad sighs and looks at me. "Gabby, I can't hide from you that something in fact is going on. But I can't tell you quite yet. I'm sorry, I know you want to know. Demetri'll tell you when the right time comes, I promise." He tells me. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. He just ADMITTED that he's hiding something from me and he refuses to tell me what it is?! Is he serious?!

For the first time in my life (and hopefully the last time) I curse my father under my breath.

"Bastard."

Luckily he does not hear me. That is how quiet I was.

"Dad, you realize you just basically told me that you're hiding something from me and now you're refusing to tell me what it is, right?" I ask, just to be sure that he has not lost his mind. I mean, come on! He sighs again. "Yes Gabby I know. I'm sorry."

I frown, then remember that Demetri is still downstairs. Deciding to leave, I hug Mom and I stand up after hugging her. "OK, well I guess I'll just leave you guys alone. Demetri's waiting for me downstairs anyway." I tell them, giving in. Mom nods and Dad reaches out for a hug too. After a _very brief _moment of hesitation, I hug him. I can tell he did not see me hesitate, thank God, but Mom did. I can tell by her cringe. Dad does not see the cringe though, but I see it immediately. I instantly feel bad and wish that I had not hesitated.

I mouth to Mom, "Sorry," and she nods, but I still wince slightly before going downstairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dad look at Mom in confusion as to why she nodded. I wonder what she will say to cover herself, but I am not worried about that right now. Once I am at the stairs, I see that Demetri is not at the foot of the stairs where I had thought he would be waiting. So I check the living room. He is not there either. I frown and check the rest of the first floor. He has got to be in the house somewhere.

He is not anywhere on the first floor. I get a weird feeling in my chest, almost like something is wrong, but I ignore it. Maybe he just went up to our room and I just did not hear him while I was talking to Mom and Dad. I go back upstairs and check our room. Not there either. This time I really am starting to panic. Where can he BE?! I check the rest of the second floor, and he is nowhere.

I go to Mom and Dad's room and knock on the door again. This time Dad calls, "Come in!" And I find the door unlocked so I open it. They look up, both looking surprised to see me. Well yeah they should be, I only left like five minutes ago and now I am suddenly back.

"I thought you went down to see Demetri?" Mom asks. I am barely able to stop the whimper from escaping my lips, but I do manage to thankfully. It would just make them panic or something. "He wasn't waiting for me at the first floor landing like I thought he would be. I checked the rest of the first floor and he wasn't there. I checked the second floor too including our room."

Dad frowns. "Have you tried looking on the third floor?" He asks, scratching the back of his head. I shake my head. "Not yet." I reply. "Go check there. Sometimes he likes to go up there, to be alone I think. If he's not there, he might be outside." Dad tells me. I nod and thank him as I go out of their room, closing the door behind me. I really am sorry that I hesitated about hugging him earlier. This time as I go out, the lock clicks and I hear low murmurs as they start talking. Probably about whatever Demetri is hiding from me. I want to find out what that is soon. But right now I must focus on finding Demetri. And then maybe I can convince him to tell me what is going on. Hopefully.

I go up the stairs to the third floor. Somehow my heart tells me that he will not be there, but I want to check anyway. You never know. I look all over the place, but like my heart said, he is not there. He does not seem to be anywhere.

I run back downstairs, full vampire speed, and out the door, onto the front porch. He is not on the porch either so I make my way to the backyard. Not here either.

But wait...his scent is fresh. He may not be here now, but he was earlier. I know his scent anywhere. He smelt of sweet honey and fresh roses, just in bloom. I once told him what he smelt like to me. He got embarrased and thought the smell was too girly. I was able to convince him it was not girly though, it was Perfect for him. Feeling somewhat more relieved and hopeful, I follow his scent into the forest. He has got to be in here somewhere.

His scent takes me surprisingly deep into the forest. I have never been this far in. But finally FINALLY I'm close enough to where I can see him, sitting on a moss covered rock. He does not see me though, his head is down. What is wrong with him?!

"Demetri?" I call out softly. He looks up at me, and his eyes fill with pain. Something is seriously wrong and I frown and go over to him, sitting next to him. "What's wrong honey?" I ask softly, taking his hand. He looks down again.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you." He mumbles. I frown. "Who wasn't supposed to tell me what?" I ask. Demetri mumbles something, but even I can not hear it. "What? Sorry I couldn't hear you." He looks up at me, his eyes filled with pain again.

"You know what I'm talking about. Please don't make me repeat it." He begs, venom tears forming in his eyes. I frown harder. "Demetri, I DON'T know!" I exclaim. "Dad said something about him not being allowed to tell me something, but I don't know what." I explain. Demetri's eyes light up and his tears go away. "So they didn't tell you..." He mumbles. He thinks he is quiet enough for me not to hear, but I still do. And now I'm really curious. What is he hiding from me and why is he so hesitant to let me know about it?

"What is it Demetri?" I ask. He hesitates, I knew he would. "Please tell me!" I beg. "Well...ummm..." He begins. He looks really nervous. "What? What's going on Demetri?" I ask again.

He sighs. "Ok. Well..."

He is about to tell me whatever the hell is going on, when he is suddenly attacked from behind.

**Review! This wasn't as long as the others, but I wanted to end it with an evil cliffy and I couldn't think of anymore things to throw into the middle :P**


End file.
